Darkness within Lightsbridge
by Mal-Oakborn
Summary: Tris finaly goes to lightsbridge to get her academic magic credential, but what happens when students start to disapear and the teachers magic is starting to be drained. I geuss it is up to everyones favorite weather witch to stop what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

This is not my idea I don't own this story if you know it is written by Tamora Peirce. I do own copyrights to this fanfiction, and I do not like people who take others stories.

A small plump, red headed girl walked up to a pair of giant oak doors. Her name was Trisana Chandler, but she preferred Tris The doors gleamed with symbols of protection, protection from wood rot, and from fire in the girls magic sight. She wore her red hair in a variety of braids coiled in a heavy silk net pinned at the back of her head. Only two thin brads swung free, framing her sharp face, long nose. Next to her hair were her storm gray eyes, which were her most attractive feature. Her eyes were hide behind a pair of metal rimmed glasses, with paper thin metal, which stopped a flood of images from hitting her and making her sick. Her pale skin was almost all covered by her cotton gray petticoat and her light blue skirt. Her petticoat went down to black cotton stocking and her sensible leather shoes. All of which had been woven, stitched, and dyed by her foster sister Sandry. She raised her hand to use the brass knocker, but she lowered it back down.

knock on the door her foster brother briar had said through their magical connection. A long time ago their foster sister had spun them together into a circle. It made all of their magic's had been stronger at least tenfold. Now the cord had disappeared into the four had to use it last summer to get away from Sandry's cousin Berenene.

Leave me alone I will go in when I am good and ready too Tris snapped back. She calmed her nerves and decided to go in now. She raised her hand back up and rapped the lion shaped knocker a few times. The sound boomed through the large halls of the university Lightsbrigde. She heard rushed footsteps against the cobblestones with the front entrance.

Good luck briar wished Tris and closed their magical connection.

"Hello who is their," a women's voice asked? Tris looked up and saw a hole in the door open up. You only could see the ladies bright green eyes, and some of her long straw colored hair.

Tris stepped back towards her three trunks of clothing, books, and some mage items she would need for class. She made a small curtsey to the lady.

"Hello, I am Vandrileane Forem student to master Niko Goldeneye. He had said he had sent message to the head dedicate about me beginning school here," Tris said. The women closed the wooden window, and a few silvery strains of magic sprang from the middle of the door, and started to pull the doors into the school.

So she is also a mage thought Tris. When the doors were fully opened Tris got a full view of the women. She had long straw colored hair, with a small glasses going down her sharp nose. She was dressed in a green temple habit that showed she was a dedicate to the earth temple. Above her habit she had a brass medallion with the symbol of a eleven pointed star to show that she was an accredited mage from Lightsbridge. It all was hanging on by a brown string of flax. Her legs were covered by a pair of dark brown leggings.

"Yes we have been wondering when master Niko's student would be coming. Welcome to Lightsbridge," said the women.

"Thank you," Tris did a long curtsy and tried to show a smile, but it was a little hard knowing that she had to had part of who she really was. She had to hide that she was a weather witch, she could bend the forces of nature to he will, most people were scared at what she could do. Others just wanted to use her powers for war magic, and she was never going to do war magic again. She still had dreams of her killing a fleet of pirates trying to save her old home in Winding Circle.

I am going to be an academic mage, I am going to be fine. I don't want people to be scared of my magic anymore Tris thought. She walked through the giant oak doors and began her life as a student at Lightsbridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

please send reviews like like reviews, next part is coming soon. whish me luck


	2. Chapter 2

This is not my idea I don't own this story if you know it is written by Tamora Peirce. I do own copyrights to this fanfiction, and I do not like people who take others stories. Sorry if you noticed the mistakes in the last one I forgot to read over it this one will have none. Also I like REVIEWS just telling you that.

Chapter 2

Tris walked through the giant oak doors, and entered Lightsbridge. She removed her glasses and rubbed them a little so she could see the magic in the room. The welcoming hall was bathed in magic. The granite pillars had symbols of sturdiness, the floor was regular stone, a crimson rug ran down the middle of the room with gold leaves embroidered on the side. The rug branched off toward other hall ways and the main stairs. The carpet was spelled to be fire proof, and the doors were also fire proofed. From what she could tell this was also the common room for the students to hang out, study, and other things. A lot of the students were sitting on silk blue couches on the sides of the room.

Tris closed her eyes and dimmed the intensity of her magical sight. She opened her eyes again then only small silvery threads were left where the spells were laid. She slid her metal glasses back up her sharp nose.

"Come on I will bring you to your room," said the women. Tris turned around and was about to ask about her trunks, but all three of her trunks where gone were gone.

She probably magiced them away to my room Tris thought. The women made a motion to follow her. The women started to walk toward the second door on the right, past most of the pillars. Tris started to follow the women, when a young boy caught the corner of her eye. He had turned around and started to walk up the main staircase. His short blonde hair, and his light skin looked quiet familiar to her. She looked at his edges and saw his bright magic. She remembered it, even though it had been a while, Tris knew who he was.

No, it couldn't be. He should still be back home Tris thought. She closed her eyes and went to her magical center. She grabbed a small white thread, and sent it out to him, so she could find him later. She turned back around and the women had already walked through the door and down the hallway. It was about three minutes later, a few right turns, and three set of stairs before she finally got to her dorm.

"Here is your room, your classes will start tomorrow," said the women. Tris turned around and gave the women a curtsied, and the women turned around and left. Tris opened the ebony door, and all three of her trunks were in her room. She walked over to the biggest trunk and unlatched the two leather straps.

A small glass dragon flew out of the trunk and let out a small musical purr. Her beautiful musical tone was a sign of happiness. She was at least eighteen and a half inches . If you were to look a little closer at this living glass dragon, you would see her skeleton was made out of lightening. Also, with traces of love, protection, prosperity, and health spells in her skeleton. The glass dragon flew over and landed on Tris's shoulder, and started to play with one of the braids the fell to the side of her head.

"Hello Chime," Tris cooed. She started to rub chimes' underbelly, and Chime let out another sweet musical note. A cold gush of wind sept into her room through the big window, and started to swirl around. Her hairnet flew off of her head and Tris shock her head. Her hand sept through the end of her braids and found a semi-thin braid, and undid about an inch of it and called for the cold wind to flow into it the undid braid. The wind began to die down and the braid began to fell cool. Then when the wind finally was gone she redid the braid and tied it at the end.

She finally looked around the room, and the room was quite nice, exactly what she wanted. There was a nice small bed for here on the left side, no blankets on it yet, but she would fix that in a little. There were three bookcases filled with books on magic, history, stars, weather patterns, crafts, and different cultures. A big desk beside the bookshelves with a stack of paper, quill and ink, and a chalkboard with chalk.

"So Chime how do you like our new home," Tris asked? Chime shock her head up and down against Tris's head. Tris walked over to another trunk and undid the leather straps. This trunk was filled with a few blankets, petticoats, skirts, stockings, and maybe two other pairs of shoes. She pulled both blankets out of the trunk and laid them both on her bed. She laid on top of them and felt the top one. It was embroidered by her foster sister Sandry. She missed he so. She had made it for Tris the first time they meet. It was possibly the first nice someone had ever done for her. She brushed her hand against the embroidered birds.

She thought back to when she was sitting on the roof with her foster brother Briar and her foster sisters Sandry and Daja on a summer day, after all of them had finished their lessons.

A tear went down Tris's face and she wiped if off and said she was going to go to walk around the school.

"Chime you have to stay in here and make sure nobody sees you. We don't want people figuring out about us," said Tris. Tris went over to her trunks and closed them all. She made sure Chime wasn't going to follow her or go outside so she sealed the windows, and the doors before she left. She shut the door, and decided to find him. She sank into her magic center and sent out pulsations of her magic to find him. She had to go down to flights of stairs, three left's, and one right, until she felt like she was getting close. She ended up at a door with a large GM, and she began to knock. She heard loud shuffled foot steps, and the creak of the handle moving.

"What are you doing here?"

I bet you cant guess who he is if you can send me a message saying who he is, if you get it right I will put you in the story. Give me reviews please.

Next one will be put up soon and it will be long. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

This is not my idea I don't own this story if you know it is written by Tamora Peirce. I do own copyrights to this fanfiction, and I do not like people who take others stories. Sorry if you noticed the mistakes in the last one I forgot to read over it this one will have none. Also I like REVIEWS just telling you that.

"Keth, what are you doing here," Tris asked? The boy in front of her was her was her old student Kethlum Walder, he is the man who created Chime. He lived in Tharios, and I guess now he lived here. He was born with a seed of ambient glass magic, but one day he was stuck by lightening by the Syth. The lightening had mixed his glass magic with lightening, and he became a lightening-glass mage. About two years and a half ago he helped Tris with a murderer.

"Well when you left I didn't think I could learn that much from books, and other regular glass-mages. So I decided to come here," replied Keth. Tris looked at Keth. He looked like he was the same young man she remembered. He was still a thin male, a little muscle on his arms from holding a blow pipe all day. He was wearing a leather apron so he couldn't get his regular clothes dirty, along with a pair of leather boots. Around his neck was one of the glass jewelry pieces they had made from Chime's flames.

"I thought you were going to be married or something like that," Tris inquired.

"Well when I got back to my home, the girl I like and was going to marry, married another guy," Keth had replied. There was a few minutes of silence after he finished his answer. Tris didn't like to wait so she started to tap her foot, and he didn't notice.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to let me stand out here," snapped Tris?

"Oh, sorry about that come in Tris," welcomed Keth. He moved away from the front of the door and welcomed Tris into his dorm. It was a lot more cluttered then Tris's room. Books were laid on his beds, his blue blankets laid on the floor, along with more books. His desk was just a clutter of different mold ideas, and old assignments from teachers. Tris walked over to the desk and sat on the chair. Keth just started to stair at Tris with an odd look on his face.

"What," snapped Tris?

"I was just wondering? Why are you coming here when you already have you mage credential from Winding Circle," asked Keth?

"I want to learn regular magic. I don't want people to be afraid of me, or of what I can do. I just want to be another mage who sells potions, charms, talismans, and spells," Tris's face was a little sadder. Keth felt the temperature in the room fall about a good fifteen degrees. He knew he had to change the subject to something happier. Glaki, that's it thought Keth

"So how is Glaki," Keth asked. Tris's face went back to normal when he asked her the question, and the room went back to its normal temperature.

"She is good, I saw her about two weeks ago before I had to start my trip to get here. She is staying with my foster mothers Lark and Rosethorn, and a few other students in discipline. You might know she is studying to be an academic mage. She is to young to learn any real magic, but she has at least learned some discipline," Tris said. Tris turned around to his desk and started to read some of his papers. A few of them were about trying to create another Chime, others were about sun catchers, globes, vases and a variety of other things.

"So how is your glass making going," Tris wondered. She placed all of the papers back down , and started to put them into a pile near the back of the desk.

"Well since you were snooping, I have been trying to make another living glass dragon. But probably as you can tell it has been unsuccessful. They will come alive only when I am near to them, but when they go to far away the magic within it disappears and the dragon slowly dies too. Everything else I have tried has turned out great. Even Dema said I should come here to study to be a arurim dhaskoi. So I toke his advice I am studying to be a glass mage and a arurim dhaskoi also," Keth informed Tris. He also told her about the classes he was taking where the library was, and were the best look out points. He knew she would like the last thing.

"Oh I forgot about Chime Tris remembered. I have to go thank you, for you help and I hope to see you around."

"You're welcome," Keth replied. He stood up and went to the door and opened it for Tris. Tris walked outside the door and started her long walk back to her dorm. She didn't were she was going so she took of her glasses and slipped it into her pockets. She had slipped them off so she could see images and voices on the wind. She is one of the few people who could scry on the wind. Only at least one person every hundred years learns this magecraft, without going crazy or dying. Their was not one bit on wind in the hallway.

Tris raised one of her hands and spun her hand in a circle and a loud whistling noise began to come from down the tunnel. Then a giant burst of wind was thrown down the tunnels and tris was hit in the face by with voices of other people.

"-is that right" it was a heavy man voice.

"Yes we don't have long before they find out what we are doing"said a women's voice.

"We don't have long, but when we start we have to be careful," said the man.

"Yes I know first we go for the-" said the women. The voices were lost before she could finish listening to them.

I wonder what that was all about Tris thought. She picked her glasses out of her pocket and started to walk from where the wind came from, but their was to many different corridors for her to check and she was getting tired from walking around to much. So she decided to go to her bedroom and see if she could figure anything out.

When she finally found her door she called back her magic and that made her seal dissapear. She opened the door and chime flew over to her and landed on her back

"Hello Chime, have a good night," Tris asked. She let her hands slid down the glass dragons smooth back. Tris called heat into her hand and sent it over to a oil lamp to give this room some light. The lamp caught on fire and gave off a small glow. She walked over to the window and drew the rest of her magic back into to open the window.

Tris called all of the breezes in the area to come to her. Small bursts of wind hit her in her chest and started to circle like eager children. She breathed in at the count of seven held it for seven seconds, and then blew out for seven seconds. She let her magical self float onto her breezes and let herself/winds go free. She floated out of her room, and off onto the grounds. She felt free like nothing was holding her back. She traveled over the land and over into the clouds.

They felt soft and moist. Rain Tris thought. She flew out of the clouds and started to look for openings in the walls where wind could get in. She flew down low near the lower parts of the stone walls. This is no help there are vents about every ten feet Tris thought. Tris let her magical self float back into her real body.

When she got back into her self she started to undo her petticoat. She walked over one of her trunks and looked for her sleeping garments. She picked a white nightgown made of thin light blue strips of cotton. She slipped off her clothes and put on her nightdress. Chime laid on a few shawls that were laying on one of her trunks. Tris laid down in her bed and covered up with her top blanket. She looked over at her desk and the oil lamp was still aflame. Tris called the heat from the flame, and the room was swallowed by darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That is what I got so far review tell me what you think post net chapter soon. BYE


End file.
